


"You can't give more than yourself."

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [20]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fictober 2019, mild reference to past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: When a case requires one of the partners to give evidence in court, Robin struggles with difficult memories.





	"You can't give more than yourself."

It was a step too far, even for Robin.

“I…just can’t Cormoran, I’m sorry.” Her face crumbles and she busies herself making tea, hoping he won’t notice. He does, of course, and pulls her over to the sofa.

“I’m useless,” she sobs, “I should be past this by now.”

She tries to fight the feeling of inadequacy that she still can’t control whenever she’s confronted with something that reminds her of…then.

“It’s just a bloody court room,” she mutters, as he hugs her reassuringly.

“You can’t give more than yourself, Robin. It's enough. Let me take this one.”


End file.
